Mundo de Juguete
by K-RO
Summary: NaruSasuNaru;Porque todos necesitamos un compañero en la vida...


Hi Minna-San! Como están? Os presento un escrito en el que me he pasado trabajando *K-RO mira la fecha en que creó el archivo, se sonroja por lo lenta que es y se calla sabiamente* Bueno, confórmense con saber que he trabajado muy duro con él. Y decidí que el día de hoy sería una fecha perfecta para lanzarlo al mundo.

Verán, hoy hace un año comencé con mi proyecto más ambicioso: HE (Acá Happy Ends) Y no podía dejar la fecha sin conmemorar. En este año han sucedido muchas cosas: He hecho amigas muy queridas, he escrito cosas de las que me enorgullezco enormemente, he crecido como autora y como persona ¡Y me he divertido muchísimo!

Me encantaría darle unos saluditos muy especiales a unas personitas igual de lindas. Sin su ayuda estoy segura de que no me encontraría donde estoy en este momento (Perdida en el Fandom? XD)

A **Axia, **Mi querida representante: Con la que me carteo con unas e-epistolas kilométricas y nos quejamos de los hoyos negros escritoriles y la posibilidad de rellenarlos con comida (hasta el momento es nuestra mejor teoría) Que se ha encargado de alimentarme el ego y de recomendarme con cuanta escritora conoce; sin su generosa ayuda yo sería todavía más desconocida de lo que soy en este momento

A **Lyris **Mi recientemente adquirida (?)Beta: por todos los consejos que me ha dado y la paciencia de santo que me tiene, por decir que tengo una "prosa sutil y sensible" y no darme de latigazos cuando sé qué me lo merezco (XDD)

Estamos trabajando duro (ella más que yo) Para dar la mayor calidad a mis escritos (amenazas veladas de por medio… ¡Mentira! Mi Beta es un sol) Así, que si de aquí en más notan disminución de burradas y mejor ortografía, no crean que se trata de mí, yo sigo escribiendo tan nefastamente como siempre.

A **Ayann **Mi Pepe Grillo particular: es una escritora fantástica, con una narrativa que te cagas y además, es de las personas más sabias que conozco, además de ser linda y amable y jamás perder los papeles. Se ha encargado de que no cometa un montón de idioteces y además, tiene la difícil tarea de que en el camino "Cabeza de K-RO—Teclado—Web" No me pierda en alguna tontería y para terminar, que deje de repetirme como loro (tarea en la que está perdiendo la pobre XDD)

A **Celen Marinaiden **Mí amada co-protagonista: por aguantar mis devaneos de Drama Queen y mi fangirlismo, levantarme el ánimo y defenderme a capa y espada. Por las pláticas hasta las tantas de la madrugada platicando lo formidable que es el SasuNaru. Por decirme que tengo más talento que ella (cosa que ustedes amados lectores y yo sabemos que no es verdad XDD)

A **He-Kun** mi mejor amigo: (que espero que jamás lea esto) Por prestarme su portátil entre clases cada que necesitaba editar, sin él mis borradores avanzarían todavía más lento de lo que son. Por apoyarme en escribir, aunque no tenga ni idea de lo que escribo (y burlarse de mí porque no me pagan XDD)

*K-RO hace reverencia* ¡A todas esas personitas especiales, gracias por brindarme su amistad!

—

_**Pairing: **__NaruSasuNaru (?)_

_**Category: **__Romance, Friendship, Fantasia, AU_

_**Raiting: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Summary: **__Porque todos necesitamos un compañero en la vida…_

—

—

_

* * *

_

—

_**E**__n la ciudad de Konoha, la capital del país del Fuego, vivía Jiraiya, un famoso juguetero, el mejor de todos; cuyas creaciones eran tan excelsas y llenas de realismo que incluso nobles y gobernantes de las Cinco Grandes Naciones hacían encargos especiales para sus hijos._

_Jiraiya era un hombre muy, muy alto; de largo y abundante cabello, el que con el tiempo se había vuelto blanc.; de manos grandes, callosas y toscas del trabajo; pero con un tacto gentil y delicado y por sobre todas las cosas, con un enorme corazón._

_Desde siempre, Jiraiya había sido cautivado por el mágico poder de los juguetes; simple madera o tela que podía ser transformada en un compañero de juegos para transportar a los niños a mundos fantásticos y aventuras épicas que los alejaran del mundo corrupto y podrido que sus almas puras tenían que soportar._

_Él tenía tanta dedicación y amor por sus juguetes como se les tendría a un niño, siendo que él y su esposa fueron dolorosamente marcados con la pérdida de su único hijo._

_Él tomó a sus juguetes como sus cientos de retoños, queriéndolos y cuidándolos hasta que les llegaba el momento de pertenecer a alguien más._

_De entre todos ello; estaban sus pequeños, los más amados: aquellos de los que no se desprendería aunque le ofrecieran todo el oro de los Cinco Países. A los que les había construido un mundo fantástico de ensueño._

_Estaba la pequeña jardinera Ino junto a la bella bailarina Sakura; con sus vestidos de encaje y su cabello real trenzado. Y la hermosa doncella Hinata; viviendo en la alta torre del hermoso castillo que también era su prisión. Su monotonía era rota solamente una vez al año, cuando –como en el Tanabata*– bajaban del cielo cientos de palomas blancas que creaban un pulcro camino hacia abajo, para reunirse con Neji, su amado y su guardián._

_En el estante de la izquierda se hallaban la simpática ardilla de peluche Lee y su compañero de madriguera; Gaara, el mapache. Pareciera que al animalillo de cola anillada no le agradaba su hiperactivo compañero, pero la verdad es que siempre terminaban cuidándose uno al otro._

_Debajo de ellos estaban el cachorrito Kiba junto a su mejor amigo, la arañita Shino, cuyas ocho patitas articuladas eran movidas por Kankuro, el marionetista._

_Casi llegando a la repisa más alto se encontraban la pastora Temari, que con su cayado arrastraba al perezoso ciervo Shikamaru._

_Pero de todos ellos, indudablemente el más excelso era el joven gobernante de ese mundo de juguete. El príncipe Sasuke, que se encontraba solo en el estante más alto._

_Sasuke era un muñeco de porcelana, blanca y suave como el más puro algodón. Con sus mejillas arreboladas como melocotón y su pelo negro y suave. Con sus ojos de vidrio oscuros y profundos como la noche sin estrellas. Con su fino ropaje de seda y terciopelo._

_Era con mucho el mejor juguete que Jiraiya había echo jamás._

_Sasuke era serio y formal, pero arrogante y altivo. Hermoso pero de corazón duro. _

_El príncipe del mundo de juguete era arisco y frio, pero se encontraba tan solo…_

_Jiraiya pensó que Sasuke debía sentirse triste, sin un acompañante como todos los otros muñecos; así que tomó sus herramientas dispuesto a fabricarle al orgulloso príncipe un compañero._

_Primero creo a Sai, el pintor, que con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos negros era casi igual a Sasuke; de no ser por la sonrisa que el juguetero le dibujó. Sai sonreía así no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, lo que provocaba la irritación del pequeño regente._

_Después hizo a Kakashi, el espantapájaros. Pero al terminarlo creyó que sería un mejor compañero para el delfín Iruka, de modo que ambos fueron colocados juntos._

_Jiraiya pensó que podría crear un compañero perfecto para Sasuke; por lo que se tomó días enteros diseñando formas y colores de decenas de juguetes que podría fabricar. Incluso su esposa bromeó con él por su actitud tan terca._

_"Todos necesitamos un compañero en la vida" había dicho cuando su Tsunade sugirió que si no era capaz de crearle un compañero adecuado, quizá era porque Sasuke no necesitaba un acompañante._

_Así pasaron algunos años, y mientras la tienda crecía en tamaño y fama, nuevos juguetes fueron añadidos a ese mundo de fantasía. Algunos para quedarse a vivir ahí, otros tantos de paso. Pero el príncipe Sasuke siempre permaneció solo, en el estante más alto._

—

**Mundo de Juguete**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

—

Sasuke supo que algo no iba bien cuando miró al viejo Jiraiya-Sama toser e inclinarse sobre la mesa de trabajo.

El hombre, que antaño fuera gigante como un roble y macizo como una roca, a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie, mientras su rostro tomaba el color de las fresas maduras por el esfuerzo que hacia al toser, para luego volverse de tintes azules por la falta de aire.

Cayó de rodillas al piso, aún con el acceso de una tos ronca y seca que parecía provenir desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones y que parecía hacerlo sufrir tanto.

Atraída por el ruido Tusnade-Hime; su esposa, se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló al lado de su marido pasando la mano pequeña por su espalda en un vaivén sin interrupción, intentando sofocar un poco el episodio de tos.

Ayudó a levantarle, mientras le reprendía por pasar el día entre virutas de madera y olores de tintura. La verdad era que la salud del juguetero ya no era la mejor; ambos eran viejos y se acercaban al final de sus días.

Los ojos de vidrio de Sasuke brillaron de preocupación al cerrarse la puerta y quedarse a oscuras.

**~O~**

Tsunade-Sama apareció a la mañana siguiente; una mujer bella a pesar de la edad, con dos largas coletas de pelo rubio botando contra sus pechos. A Sasuke le gustaba Tsunade. Era agradable oírla canturrear mientras cosía nuevos vestidos para las muñecas, o mientras cepillaba la felpa de los animalillos de peluche.

La mujer no hizo mayor movimiento al encender la luz. Se paseó despacio por los anaqueles, tomando algún juguete de cuando en cuando.

—Parece tan triste —Hinata susurró, desde la ventana de su palacio.

Se detuvo, tomó a Sasuke y le atusó el pelo.

Cuando el príncipe miró su rostro, no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con la pequeña doncella. Los rasgos de Tsunade resguardaban tanto dolor…

Sus ojos, del color de las avellanas en otoño, parecían sufrir tanto…

Abrió la boca, pareciendo querer decir algo. Luego estrujó al pequeño Sasuke casi hasta el punto de quebrarlo, y le dejó en el mismo sitio donde lo había tomado.

Y casi corriendo, salió del local.

**~O~**

A los juguetes no les gusta la oscuridad, el estar enclaustrados. Prefieren la brillante luz del día, mientras son exhibidos orgullosamente a la espera de una familia. Y en esa oscuridad, pasaron muchos días, sin que su creador ni su esposa aparecieran. Y en esa oscuridad, los juguetes se volvieron tristes e intranquilos, al contemplar un día tras otro, encerrados en ese lugar.

**~O~**

Ese día en especial, mientras Ino y Sakura peleaban como siempre, la puerta se abrió. Todos esperaron, en expectativa, a la persona que en ese momento entraba a la juguetería.

Tsunade cargaba con un enorme baúl, casi tan grande como ella. Pendía con dificultad entre sus brazos, mientras paseaba la mirada buscando un sitio donde colocarlo. Al final, lo dejó en el piso, justo en medio de la habitación.

Se dejó caer, como si estuviera rota.

Apoyando las manos sobre su regazo y estrujando la falda hasta el punto de parecer querer romper la tela, abrió la tapa y revolvió su contenido, como buscando algo.

En ese baúl se hallaban montones de piezas, pedazos de proyectos que jamás se concretaron, trozos de madera a medio tallar, ropa a la mitad de la costura y herramientas de todo tipo.

Sacó el único juguete completo que se hallaba dentro. Un pequeño muñeco, hecho de trapo, que levantó con una sonrisa triste y dejó en el estante más alto, junto a Sasuke.

El príncipe inspeccionó al recién llegado e hizo una mueca de puro desprecio: estaba sucio, y olía ha guardado. De burdas costuras, había sido remendado tantas veces que incluso su cara se encontraba zurcida, de lado a lado cada una de sus mejillas. Con su ropa sencilla de algodón, sus manitas redondeadas, sus ojos azules de botón y su cabello rubio de estambre; no se parecía en nada al elegante Sasuke y sus trajes majestuosos, la pulcra carita de porcelana, su regio porte y su seria expresión, con sus zapatos de lustroso charol y sus calcetitas blancas y su pelo de verdad.

—Qué inapropiado —Dijeron Sakura e Ino, mientras acicalaban los volantes de sus elegantes vestidos de seda.

Éste, felizmente inocente a la mala impresión que estaba dando, saludó alegremente a Sasuke.

— ¡Hola, me llamo Naruto! ¿Quién eres tú?

Sasuke lo ignoró, esperando paciente el momento en que Tsunade se diera cuenta de su error y quitara de su presencia a esa molestia de borra.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando ¿Es que eres sordo? —El muñequito preguntó.

—Guarda silencio, Usuratonkachi.

— ¿¡Cómo me has llamado! ¡T-tú, Idiota!

Sasuke ignoró el insulto, era mejor no cruzar palabra con semejante molesto muñeco ruidoso.

Tsunade-Hime, ajena a la indignación de Sasuke, iba de un lado hacia otro, arreglando la juguetería para abrirla.

El muñeco se preguntó dónde estaba su creador, siendo que era él quien llegaba todas las mañanas a abrir su negocio.

—Ah, Tsunade-Obaachan al fin me ha sacado de ese horrible cofre ¡Ahí no hay nadie con quien platicar ´ttebayo! —Dijo felizmente, balanceando la cabeza de rizos amarillos y dejando caer polvo en la pulida superficie del estante de Sasuke.

—Para de hacer eso —El príncipe bisbiseó—. Cuando Jiraiya-Sama venga te quitará de aquí y no quiero que dejes tu polvo ensuciando.

Al acto, el otro pequeño se detuvo con la cabeza agachada y los brazos largos colgando a sus costados, con el estambre de su pelo cayendo sobre su rostro. Y en esa escalofriante postura, a través de la cascada de su pelo artificial, se volvió hacia el pelinegro. Los ojos azules le observaban de una manera tan intensa que Sasuke no pudo evitar el temblor que le recorrió.

—En ese caso _Sasuke-__Ōjisama__, t_endrás que esperar un largo rato.

**~O~**

El diminuto muñeco rubio pronto hizo migas con el resto de juguetes. Gritaba a todo pulmón y se reía a carcajada limpia. Hacía bromas tontas y a veces, contaba historias. Se llevaba bien con todos; desde el revoltoso Kiba, hasta las estiradas Ino y Sakura. Incluso hacía reír a la tímida Hinata.

— ¡Es en serio, Hinata-Chan! Allá afuera hay una niña igualita que tú. Con los mismos ojos blancos. Solo que su cabello es más largo y más oscuro. Tal vez algún día venga y te lleve con ella. ¡Y a Neji también!— Agregó temblando ante la mirada iracunda del guardián de la doncella.

Hinata rió quedito, cubriendo su rostro con el abanico de papel para que no se notara demasiado su sonrojo.

—Ha-Has visto muchas cosas afuera, Naruto-Kun.

Naruto ladeó la cabecita, dejando que el sol se reflejara en sus ojos de botón. Luego mirando sus manitas sin dedos dijo— Eso es porque soy un juguete muy, muy viejo, Hinata-Chan.

—Claro que eres viejo, sólo hay que ver los remiendos que tienes. Por eso estabas en ese baúl, porque nadie iba a comprarte de todas formas.

Sasuke sonrió con petulancia, jactándose en su interior por la burla hecha al otro juguete. Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, Naruto no contestó con estridentes exclamaciones de protesta, ni con exagerados ademanes de enfado como había hecho hasta ahora a las provocaciones de Sasuke. Simplemente se limitó a mover las piernas que colgaban del estante, mirando interesado sus zapatitos con listones.

—Quién sabe_**.**_Tal vez tengas razón, Sasuke.

Aturdido, apenas alcanzo a contestar— Además, Hinata no está a la venta. Ninguno de nosotros lo está. Solo somos exhibidos, es por eso que estamos en la parte de atrás.

De nuevo, Naruto no respondió. Y Sasuke no pudo decir nada tampoco porque en ese instante, la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente.

Sasuke se extrañó por ello. A pesar de que Tsunade iba y abría la juguetería igual que todos los días, hasta el momento nadie había entrado a comprar algo en realidad, y Sasuke pensó que eso se debía a que Jiraiya-Sama aún no volvía.

Una niña –En realidad una damita casi a punto de ser presentada en sociedad– entró acompañada de su padre. Se dirigieron a Tsunade-Hime con respeto, e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes que la rubia dirigiera a la jovencita hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Tomó a Hinata y se la entregó.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con incredulidad, al notar el increíble parecido entre la chiquilla que había venido y su amiga; las mismas facciones delicadas y los mismos ojos enormes y claros.

— ¿En serio puedo quedármela? —Preguntó, sosteniendo a la muñequita entre sus pálidas manos, igual de sorprendida.

—Claro que si, Hannabi-Chan. Mi esposo hizo a Hinata y a Neji inspirados en tu familia, me parece que el mejor lugar para ellos ahora es contigo.

—Para nosotros es todo un honor, Tsunade-San —El hombre que acompañaba a Hannabi hizo una educada venia e hizo el amago de buscar algo dentro de su chaqueta. Pero Tsunade lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano

—No me debe nada, Hyuuga-San. Esto es un obsequio para Hannabi-Chan.

—Pero… —La niña quiso también protestar, pero luego atrajo a su pecho a Hinata, sonriendo suavemente de felicidad— Muchísimas gracias. Tsunade-Sama.

No fue hasta después que el ostentoso castillo estuvo resguardado en una caja de madera, y Neji junto con Hinata reposando en un pañuelo de seda que la joven damita sostenía con cuidado, que Sasuke quiso entender qué era lo que sucedía.

Tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie, gritar y reclamar que no permitiría que sus amigos fueran llevados. Lo había oído cientos de veces de Jiraiya-Sama; ellos no estaban en venta y por lo tanto, nadie podía llevárselos ¿Cómo era que Tsunade-Hime hacía algo así?

—Déjalos.

La voz que salió de Naruto no era ya ese siempre vivaz y alegre sonido, sino algo más oscuro y lúgubre que erizaba la piel y no daba pie a réplicas.

—Déjalos —Repitió— Hannabi-Chan cuidará ahora de Neji y Hinata-Chan.

—No puedo permitir eso —El príncipe dijo, desesperado— Cuando Jiraiya-Sa…

—Es que no lo entiendes —Volvió a interrumpir, sin inflexiones— Ero-Sennin no va a venir más.

Sasuke rió. Rió por la ignorancia del muñeco de trapo. Rió de desesperación. Y rió de puro miedo

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú, imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves?

El muñeco de trapo, que hasta ese momento no había dirigido la mirada hacia su compañero, volteó sin girar el cuerpo, y le dedicó una sonrisa amable con su boca zurcida. Una sonrisa que al príncipe le supo tan amarga…— Jiraiya está soñando. Y no va a despertar. Él está dormido… igual que Minato-Chan.

**~O~**

Si Sasuke hubiese tenido la capacidad, hubiera gritado de pura rabia.

Ahí, sin la facultad de moverse por su propia voluntad, no tenía otra alternativa que observar en una desesperante primera fila, cómo era que sus camaradas eran llevados de su hogar.

Hinata y Neji sólo fueron el comienzo. Montones de personas habían desfilado por sus puertas, y una tras otra, atendidas por Tsunade-Hime, les fueron obsequiadas las creaciones en las que Jiraiya había puesto tanto empeño.

A su lado, callado como un muerto, Naruto guardaba silencio.

**~O~**

Tsunade se arrodilló en el pasto fresco, alisó un poco la tela de su falda y entregó uno de los ramos de flores que llevaba.

Acarició con sus manos la fría superficie, siguiendo los relieves y murmurando sin prisas.

—Minato-Chan, un ángel que el cielo nos prestó. Descansa en paz.

No necesitaba alzar la vista, pero era completamente consciente de la tumba que se hallaba apenas un poco más atrás, menos desgastada y más reciente. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de su posición y llegar a ella.

—Jiraiya —Sollozó— Tú, idiota.

Lloró, gritó y arrojó con furia las maltratadas flores que todavía llevaba. Descargó toda su rabia y todo su miedo en la helada lápida de mármol.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar sus gritos, sin poder detener las lágrimas. Se había quedado sola, volviéndose loca de dolor.

Se restregó los ojos con su manga, furiosa consigo misma; juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar la vuelta y con paso raudo, salir del cementerio.

Nada quedaba en Konoha para ella: su familia estaba rota, sus sueños nublados, su amor se había ido.

No soportaría la pena de quedarse en aquella villa, solamente se quedaría en ese pueblo lleno de recuerdos el tiempo suficiente para dar por acabada la obra de su esposo. El proyecto en que llevaba una vida trabajando.

Su mundo de juguete.

Hyuuga Hannabi no fue la única que recibió un presente de su parte, de una y mil formas los habitantes de ese minúsculo universo habían sido creados basados en personas que de las mismas mil formas distintas habían representado algo en la vida de su marido.

Inuzuka Hana por ejemplo: se había quedado prendada de Kiba desde que lo vio la primera vez, junto con Shino. Y Maito Gai, que había llorado de felicidad con un crepúsculo artificial de fondo al recibir a la hiperactiva ardillita Lee y su arisco compañero de guarida. Todos sus tan preciados juguetes estaban siendo obsequiados a las personas que –Estaba segura– sabrían amarlos tanto como su creador.

—Tsunade-Obaachan —Le llamaron tres jovencitos, los reconoció a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto: Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, que junto con su hijo formaron una pandilla dedicada a hacer travesuras y sacar de quicio a la aldea al completo, incluso cuando en aquél entonces aún no superaban el metro y medio — ¡Tsunade-Obaachan! —Gritó Konohamaru con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—Konohamaru-Chan, no grites de esa forma —Moegi, la única chica y por tanto, la que traía equilibrio y razón a aquel puñado de muchachitos idiotas, le recriminó suavemente. Luego inclinó un poco la cabeza en presencia de la mujer mayor —Tsunade-Sama, hemos venido a Konoha tan pronto supimos lo de Jiraiya-Sama.

Udon, de la misma forma ofreció sus respetos. Pero fue Konohamaru el que la sorprendió, tomándola entre sus brazos y afianzándola, ofreciéndole su apoyo de manera silenciosa.

Fue ese simple acto: el de un mocoso al que antaño había regañado, golpeado y educado, quién ahora se presentaba ante ella como un joven hecho y derecho; el que la hizo llorar de nuevo. Konohamaru había sido el mejor amigo de Minato, ver la magnífica persona en la que se había convertido la llenaba de maternal orgullo.

Guió a los tres muchachitos a la tienda, mientras reían y recordaban viejos tiempos en que vivían aventuras todos los días.

— ¡Es Sasuke! —Moegi y Udon pronunciaron en coro al ver al muñeco de porcelana.

—Tsunade-Sama ¿También vas a obsequiar a Sasuke? —La niña preguntó, con una sonrisa. Desde siempre había admirado el bonito muñeco que Sasuke era.

—Supongo que sí —Tsunade respondió, no estaba muy segura de querer quedarse con el pequeño príncipe. La mejor obra de Jiraiya no hacía más que profundizar la herida. El único que no regalaría por ningún motivo seria a su viejo y tan querido rubio muñeco de trapo.

—…Naruto —Escuchó entre sus pensamientos, volteó hacia Konohamaru, qué era quién había hablado, arqueando la ceja en pregunta.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con Naruto? —Volvió a cuestionar con una mirada esperanzada.

—Konohamaru… —Dudó la mujer mayor— Realmente no voy a dar a Naruto.

— ¡Por favor! —Pidió con fervor.

—No creo que… ¡Niños!

Al escuchar el grito, Moegi y Udon, qué habían trepado al anaquel más alto y tomado a Sasuke, forcejeando para quitárselo de las manos al otro; soltaron al mismo tiempo al príncipe de porcelana.

Y Sasuke cayó.

**~O~**

Tsunade tomó al diminuto pelinegro, mirando con tristeza la resquebrajadura de su cuello, que era dónde se había concentrado el impacto, haciendo una telaraña de grietas que ocupaba casi por completo su hombro izquierdo.

No había nada que hacer ya, ella no tenía el conocimiento para reparar a Sasuke. Así qué besando su fría frente, y murmurando una disculpa, lo volvió a colocar al lado de Naruto.

De todos los juguetes que un día habían habitado ese cuarto, pocos quedaban por acomodar ya: pensaba dar a Ino y Sakura a Moegi; y Udon podía quedarse con Sai. Sintió tristeza por Konohamaru, que no aceptaría ningún obsequio de su parte más que al blondo Naruto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a desprenderse del único recuerdo que quedaba de su hijo.

**~O~**

Sasuke era antes que todo, soberbio. Un juguete altanero y arrogante; para él, que siempre había sido tratado con deferencia, verse en ese estado tan lamentable era su más grande deshonra, un insulto.

No podía creerlo, ahora era poco más que basura, un muñeco roto que sólo merecía ser desechado.

Naruto, ese molesto muñeco viejo, seguía sentado a su lado, sin hablarle. Pero se acercó un poco más y posó una sus manos sin dedos en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Lanzó un manotazo, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie y menos de aquél que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su cabreo. No le había pasado por alto la negativa de Tsunade-Hime de deshacerse de Naruto, pero parecía muy dispuesta a obsequiarlo a él.

¡Era el colmo! Una vergüenza que fuera el otro quien parecía tener preferencia por encima suyo.

Maldijo entre dientes, ser comparado con ese… ese… ¡Naruto!

**~O~**

Sucedió durante una noche de luna llena, fría como pocas y oscura como siempre. Sasuke se hizo un ovillo, intentando resguardar el poco calor que podía tener.

Tan vacía, la sala le parecía tan vacía sin sus amigos haciendo bullicio, poniendo a prueba su paciencia con el escándalo que montaban todas las noches.

Algo suave cayó sobre su cabeza, Naruto estaba de pie a su lado. Había arrojado su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, quedando en los pantalones sencillos de tirantes y la camisa que había sido blanca, pero que actualmente estaba un poco percudida.

—Cúbrete —Dijo, sonriendo como siempre— tiemblas como un pollito.

El príncipe arrojó la chaqueta de algodón con furia— ¿¡Por qué no te largas y me dejas tranquilo!

El rubio recogió la prenda y volvió a ponerla sobre los hombros del moreno —Por que estás solo ¿Por qué más?

Sasuke, sorprendido, no supo responder, pero tampoco se movió para deshacerse de la chaqueta.

—Solo —Repitió, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado — y dolido. Como Minato-Chan.

"¿Minato?" Se preguntó. No era la única ocasión en que había oído ese nombre, pero que él supiera, ningún juguete fue nunca llamado así.

— ¿Quién es Minato? —Curioseó.

Y Naruto le miró. Le miró con una mirada vieja y una sonrisa sabia. Del tipo de sabiduría que solamente da el dolor.

—Te voy a contar —Comenzó—, una historia de hace mucho tiempo. Cuando todavía el viejo Ero-Sennin no creaba a ninguno de vosotros.

**~O~**

"_En aquel entonces, el único en la vida de Ero-Sennin era su hijo, el pequeño Minato. Pero él nació con una enfermedad que no tenía cura. _

_Minato-Chan no dejó que eso lo detuviera, vivió su vida tanto como pudo vivirla, e hizo muchos amigos con los que creó lazos irrompibles._

_Pero al final, ni su vitalidad, ni su esperanza hicieron alguna diferencia. Y conforme crecía se volvió más débil y delicado, al grado que ya no podía salir de casa._

_El amigable niño pronto se vio en la soledad que da la enfermedad, sus amigos lo visitaban tanto como podían, pero todos sabían que de ahí en más, ya nada sería igual._

_Jiraiya pensó que lo que su hijo necesitaba; más que medicinas y visitas de doctores, era un amigo con el que pudiera ser él. Tener miedo y gritar su rabia, llorar tanto como lo necesitara sin ser juzgado. Así que son sus inexpertas manos comenzó a fabricar un pequeño muñeco de trapo._

_Compró tela y la confeccionó, decidió que sería como su hijo: con sus mismos ojos azules y su mismo cabello dorado. Decidió también que ese pequeño seria tal vez quien le diera a su muchacho el consuelo que su esposa y él no sabían darle._

_Minato se emocionó mucho con la idea._

—_Todos necesitamos un compañero —Dijo, con la sonrisa brillante que no había perdido su vitalidad —Tú tienes a mamá y yo necesito un compañero propio._

_Al poco, el esperado juguete fue terminado. Tsunade se encargó de coser las ropas sencillas que vestiría, y bordar con cuidado la cara menuda y pegar los ojos azules de botón._

_Minato recibió gustoso el obsequio, al que llamo Naruto por el ingrediente de su comida favorita. _

_Tal cómo su padre lo esperó, el niño encontró compañía y sosiego jugando con Naruto. Jiraiya imaginó que su hijo no era el único niño necesitado de compañía, por lo qué dedicó el resto de sus días en fabricar juguetes que hicieran felices a los niños._

_Naruto adoraba a Minato, era amable y gracioso, hablaba mucho y le contaba sus secretos, jugaban juntos todo el tiempo y la sonrisa del muchacho era para él, lo mejor._

_Empero al cabo, el delicado cuerpo de Minato recayó en cama. Ya jamás volvió a levantarse de ella, entre sus manos, Naruto lo vio dormir por última vez."_

**~O~**

—Minato-Chan se sentía solo y tú también te ves igual que él ´ttebayo, así que ¡Yo te haré compañía! Todos necesitamos un compañero en la vida. ¡No me importa si estás roto! Yo seguiré a tu lado.

— ¿Es qué eres idiota? Estúpido muñeco viejo —Sasuke volteó la cara para que no fuera evidente su bochorno.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto, lo cual era raro desde que Naruto había ido a dar ahí. Cuándo no lo soportó, volvió el rostro bruscamente, cruzándose con la cara de Naruto.

Con sus labios específicamente.

Su compañero retiró su faz, satisfecho.

—Un hechizo —Dijo—, ahora tenemos un lazo. Y ni siquiera tú,Sasuke-_Ōjisama__, puedes romperlo._

El pelinegro parpadeó perplejo, sorprendido por la actitud del otro, pero Naruto volvió a su postura inicial, y no dijo ya más nada.

El príncipe arrugó con sus manos delicadas la chaqueta que todavía estaba en sus hombros, arrugando el ceño y murmurando entre dientes maldiciones contra su compañero de estante.

Tocó las grietas de su cuello y hombro; y por primera vez en esos días, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

"_Un compañero"_

**~O~**

Itachi escuchó la campana del establecimiento sonar en cuanto entró, frunció elegantemente el ceño al mirar los anaqueles vacios y pensó que se había equivocado de dirección.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Una voz femenina preguntó.

Itachi era un niño muy listo, así que alzo la barbilla y dijo con voz clara —Estoy buscando un juguete, como regalo para mi hermanito. Pero no veo ningún juguete aquí.

Tsunade se puso la mano en la boca para que el niño no mirara su sonrisa, estaba segura que el orgulloso chiquillo se sentiría ofendido por eso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Uchiha Itachi —Anunció con orgullo.

La rubia se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura —Itachi-Kun, he vendido todos los juguetes, así que tendrás que buscar en otro lugar.

El chaval hizo un mohín de disgusto, le habían dicho que ese lugar vendía los mejores juguetes y él quería lo mejor para su hermano pequeño. Distraído, paseó la negra mirada por los estantes, hasta que topó de frente con dos juguetes que se hallaban muy juntos sentados en la repisa más alta. Un muñeco de trapo y un príncipe de porcelana que se parecía mucho a su hermano pequeño

—Quiero ver ese juguete —Ordeno, con su voz más grave.

La mujer no se extrañó del interés de Itachi por Sasuke, puesto que ambos eran muy parecidos: piel blanca, pelo oscuro, las mismas facciones. Pensó que su interés se iría en cuánto le dijera que Sasuke se encontraba roto, como había pasado con las personas que habían preguntado por él.

Pero a Itachi no le importó, él siempre había tenido un especial interés en las cosas rotas.

Tsunade se dirigió a bajar a Sasuke, pero cuándo lo tomó, notó que éste tenía un brazo entrelazado con el de Naruto, negándose a soltarlo. Eso y que la sencilla chaquetilla de algodón perteneciente al rubio, ahora había pasado a los hombros del pelinegro.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_

— ¿Sucede algo? —El niño volvió a preguntar con sus modales impecables.

Tsunade sonrió un poco y bajo ambos muñecos para mostrárselos a Itachi. Este reclamó que solamente estaba interesado en el muñeco de pelo negro, pero la dama fue contundente: sólo podría llevárselos si ambos iban juntos, ya que eran compañeros y se entristecerían de estar separados.

—Así que, Itachi-Chan, llévatelos, pero mantenlos juntos.

La rubia se negó a recibir un centavo por ambos juguetes, e Itachi salió de ahí con la firme idea que había cerrado un trato con una loca.

"_Te lo dije, viejo idiota. No podías hacer un compañero para Sasuke, porque en realidad creaste a Sasuke para ser el compañero de Naruto"_ Tsunade pensó, mientras veía alejarse al muchacho con ambos juguetes en la mano.

Llegando a casa, Uchiha Itachi se dedicó a observar con ojo objetivo al muñeco más viejo que había llevado.

Era guapo, después de todo. Incluso se parecía al mejor amiguito de su hermanito pequeño.

Los dejó en su habitación, mientras salía para buscar al par de revoltosos. Que sin duda estaban en la cocina con su madre y la de su amiguito, ambas encantadas por sus niños de brazos.

"_Más te vale que cumplas tu promesa, estúpido muñeco viejo"_

"_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Sasuke-_Ōjisama_"_

—

**~Owari~**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_***Tanabata**__ (__七夕__,__Tanabata__) o __**Festividad de las estrellas**__ derivada de la tradición china Qi xi (__七夕__"La noche de los sietes")__．_

_La fiesta celebra el encuentro entre Orihime y Hikoboshi. La Vía láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruza el cielo, separa a estos amantes, y sólo se les permite verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar del calendario lunisolar. Ya que las estrellas sólo aparecen de noche, la celebración suele ser nocturna._

_Al igual que Qi xi, Tanabata se inspira en el famoso cuento asiático de la princesa y el pastor._

_Orihime (__織姫__,__Princesa Tejedora__) era la hija de Tentei (__天帝__,__Rey Celestial__). Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas de la Vía Láctea (__天の川__,__Amanogawa__). A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duro día tras día para tenerlas listas. Pero algo afligía a la princesa, porque a causa de su trabajo nunca podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse. Preocupada por su hija, Tentei concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi (__彦星__,__Pastor de las Estrellas__), quien vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro, y poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime descuidó sus tareas y dejó de tejer para Tentei, al tiempo que Hikoboshi descuidó su rebaño y dejó que las estrellas se desperdigaran por el Cielo. Furioso, Tentei separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran. Orihime sintió la pérdida de su marido, y le pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Tentei, conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, permitió que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, siempre que Orihime tuviera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar el río. Si un año ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no pueden venir y los dos amantes tienen que esperar hasta el año siguiente._

_Ah! ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro las muñecas de trapo, amo escribir y amo a Sasuke y Naruto, de preferencia, juntos._

_He intentado darle fin a este fic en incotables ocasiones, pero al final siempre acababa haciendo otra cosa, pero súbitamente llego la inspiración para terminarlo. Tal vez no sea lo que estéis acostumbrados a leer, pero lo que es yo, he terminado teniéndole mucho cariño a MJ._

_Tal vez este no sea mi mejor trabajo, pero le he puesto el corazón y espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._

_Esto es todo, muchas gracias por leer. _


End file.
